


Отпечатки не сотрутся, тишина не сбережет

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, First Love, Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, affection issues, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Дни проживать — легче-легкого, вечера — терпимо, а вот ночи, каждую беспросветную и бездельную минуту, нужно переболеть.





	Отпечатки не сотрутся, тишина не сбережет

Тик-так — раз, тик-так — два, тик-так — три, руки потираются, руки тянутся, написать или не написать, написать и хочется, и колется, а вдруг, а если, а может быть, господи, да что ж такое, душа обмирает, руки не удерживаются… и что — а ничего. Ничегошеньки там нет.

Раньше время мчалось стремглав, бешеное, а сейчас топчется, как назло, на месте — телефон показывает всё одно и то же и упорно молчит, сколько бы раз Питер не поднимал его со стола, тревожно вглядывался в экран и, перевернув, снова клал обратно.

_«мистер старк, это я только вслух болтаю много, а писать у меня ну никогда не получалось, по литературе с двойки на тройку перебивался, слов найти не могу, не знаю что говорить»_

Старые кухонные часы неохотно выскрипывают минуты, волочат стрелки; часы — простейшая машина времени и при том самая печальная: двигается лишь в одну сторону, видит, запоминает всё на своем веку и совершенно ни о чем не рассказывает — и подумать только, среди стольких-то сотен или, быть может, тысяч оборотов стрелок можно отыскать те заветные комбинации, при которых прямо здесь, в этой комнате, на потрепанном стуле рядом с Питером, сидел мистер Старк, одетый, как всегда в костюм с иголочки, уверенными словами выстраивающий лестницу к светлому будущему, ступеньку за ступенькой; сошедший прямиком из воспоминаний Питера — точнее, из одного, чуть более чем десятилетней давности, из любимого воспоминания с красно-золотой каемочкой — и яркий, как ночные неоновые огни. Он и до сих пор здесь, остался бесплотной тенью, выразительным слепком, который только паучьи чувства улавливают, если Питер зажмурится накрепко, сосредоточится и прислушается.

Вот он: поразительный человек — в обыденном месте. Человек с телеэкрана, человек с красной дорожки, человек с первой полосы, человек с обложек журналов: на него глядишь — слепнешь, как от фотовспышки, а потом он остается цветастым ожогом на сетчатке, неотступно следует за взглядом, витает на переднем плане. Только ожог проходит через день-два, а мистер Старк — это что-то совсем другое, малопонятное, для Питера неизбежное, хроническое, терпким отчаянием отдающееся в сердце.

_«я теперь понял, вас не нужно ждать потому что вы всегда неожиданно приходите, сам по себе, если вас ждать то вы никогда не приходите, чувствуете вы это что ли, не знаю, только у меня не получается, я всегда себе напоминаю что не надо, а все равно вас жду, силы воли наверное не хватает, честное слово я просто не могу вас не ждать»_

Дни проживать — легче-легкого, вечера — терпимо, а вот ночи, каждую беспросветную и бездельную минуту, нужно переболеть. Каждый со своей болезнью справляется по своему: кто-то храбрится, выглаживает одежду, чистит ботинки и идет с высоко поднятой головой по центральным улицам, будто ничего и не случилось, кто-то глубоко вдыхает, как в последний раз, запирает за собою дверь и в омут работы падает с головой; кто-то, хмуро оглядевшись, решает, что болезнь можно убить только вместе с собой, и пускается потом во все тяжкие; кто-то — очень мало, правда, кто — находит в себе силы честно, заплаканно, бледно, совершенно неприглядно, как есть, предстать перед светом дня, а вот Питер придумывает собственные способы — новые для него, но на деле старые как мир, ведь о происходящем тете Мэй, по рассуждению Питера, распространяться не стоит, а все остальные — ни папа, ни мама, ни дядя — ни один из обязательных разговоров провести просто не успели.

Питер открывает новые горизонты — и отмалчивается.

Питер придумывает удивительные встречи в необычных местах — насколько фантазии хватает, — набрасывает в воображении торопливыми мазками самые яркие картины этих встреч, пытается всё, что скажет и сделает, продумать наперед, храбрится, назначает точное время и ждет повторения чуда.

Только чуда не происходит. Мистер Старк оказался на редкость непунктуальным человеком: в общей сложности он не пришел уже, по крайней мере, тридцать четыре раза и свое отсутствие никак не прокомментировал. Наверное, оттого, что такие встречи — явно ниже его уровня.

А может, оттого, что Питер ни об одной ему не сообщил.

Питер вновь и вновь совершает серьезную стратегическую ошибку: для встречи нужны хотя бы двое. А если человек одиноко сидит за обеденным столом, поглядывая на экран сотового и разочарованно вздыхая, разве это встреча?

Впрочем, тут сообщай — не сообщай, а результат всегда будет одинаков: слова, уходящие в безответную пустоту. Звонить Питер никогда не осмеливался — мистер Старк с самого начала так делать запретил, да и вообще — от одной мысли в груди всё в узел скручивает. Ни шагу влево, ни шагу вправо — получается нервозное хождение по кругу, когда чего-то хочется так сильно, но это что-то такое красивое, далекое, недостижимое, такое, какого ты ни в жизнь не заслужил бы, и в горле от удержанных криков плотный ком встает, но кажется, будто высказаться не перед кем, а перед самим собой распинаться — глупо. Но дотянуться до недостижимого — хочется ничуть не меньше.

Хочется-хочется-хочется.

Питеру всегда хотелось чего-то на первый взгляд простого: мирной жизни, справедливости, уверенности в завтрашнем дне, семьи, в которой все сыты, живы и здоровы — но самые простые желания на деле постоянно оказывались самыми сложными и никогда не исполнялись, и приходилось, чтобы хоть немного помочь тете Мэй, потуже затягивать ремень, обходиться самым малым, знать меру, планировать, рассчитывать, держаться за ту крохотную семью, что у него осталась, быть порядочнее, добрее и внимательнее любого его одногодки, а мечтать — лишь втайне. 

Мечтать ведь, как говорят, не вредно. От маленькой фантазии хуже никому не станет. Правда ведь?

_«я вот накануне задумался и понял что вас почти всю жизнь знаю, ну правда, я вас по телевизору вижу каждый день, статьи про вас читаю, про ваши подвиги я наверное все что можно пересмотрел, я не могу ни дня вспомнить чтобы вас там не было, а когда вы в первый раз к нам домой пришли, я так рад был, потом недели две от счастья уснуть не мог, я честно не знал что так вообще бывает, а почему об этом рассказываю так это потому что мне теперь постоянно вас видеть хочется, не знаю что с этим делать»_

Мечта всё разбухала, разрасталась, но Питер не замечал: казалось, не успел и глазом моргнуть — а уже влюбился по уши.

В первый раз — а Питеру думается, что в последний. Что такого точно никогда ни у кого не было, только в кино видели, что такое чувство раз в тысячелетие возникает, что ради мельчайшей возможности он всё вытерпеть способен, и поразительнее всего то, что он и самый счастливый, и самый несчастный человек в одно и то же время.

_«вы придете, мистер старк?»_

Была мечта — а стала зияющая рана, из которой кровь всё хлещет и хлещет неостановимо.

Если бы мама была жива, то Питер пришел бы к ней, понуро шаркая ногами, и крепко бы обнял, положил тяжелую голову на плечо, а она бы легко подула, поцеловала, и всё бы прошло: Питер-Питер, не болей, всё проходит — то прошло, и это тоже, всё-всё-всё пройдет, ты только подожди, время лечит, просто подожди еще чуть-чуть.

А хочется чего угодно, только бы не ждать.

Питер открывает на своем новеньком телефоне, подаренном мистером Старком, заметки, как это делал уже много ночей подряд, и выстукивает кончиками пальцев бесконечные, порывистые, безграмотные послания, которые впоследствии не перечитывает, потому что слишком стыдно, и никуда не отправляет — по той же самой причине.

Руки от какой-то затаенной и, скорее всего, неоправданной обиды подрагивают и выдают невнятный вопрос:

_«а хоть на похороны мои вы придете вовремя?»_

Время всё так же никуда не торопится: тик-так — раз, тик-так — два, тик-так — три.

А с номера мистера Старка неожиданно приходит короткое:

_«Не дури, паучок. С тебя хватит. Лучше спать ложись. Утро вечера мудренее — так ведь ответственные взрослые говорят?»_

И Питер даже не успевает удивиться: края раны расходятся, сердце колотится, губы мелко подрагивают, руки опускаются, а к глазам подступают чистые, последние детские слезы.


End file.
